Milton Dammers
Milton Dammers, also called Special Agent Milton Dammers, is an eccentric FBI agent who has a vendetta against Frank Bannister and the secondary antagonist in the 1996 comedy/horror movie The Frighteners. He is a former undercover agent known for his work with cults and occult activities which caused him to sustain massive mutilations and driven him to the brink of madness. He has a problem with women screaming at him. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Combs. Biography In 1990, architect Frank Bannister loses his wife Debra in a car accident. He gives up his profession, letting his unfinished "dream house" sit incomplete for years. Following the accident, Frank gains the power to see ghosts and befriends three: 1970s gangster Cyrus, 1950s nerd Stuart, and the Judge, a gunslinger from the Old West. The ghosts haunt houses in the area to accumulate work for Frank's ghostbusting business; Frank then "exorcises" the houses for a fee. Most locals see him as a con man. Frank cons local health nut Ray Lynskey and his wife Lucy, a physician. Ray dies of a heart attack not long after. An encounter with his ghost leads Frank to discover that an entity representing himself as the Grim Reaper is killing people and marking numbers on their foreheads that only the psychic can see. Frank's wife Debra had a similar number when she was found. Because Frank can see the numbers ahead of time, he can foretell the murders, but this puts him under suspicion with the police, even Sheriff Walt Perry, who is usually patient with Frank. He calls in FBI agent Milton Dammers. Highly paranoid, obsessive, and disturbed from years of undercover work, Dammers is convinced that Frank is psychically responsible for the killings. Frank is captured and detained after the town's newspaper editor-in-chief Magda Rees-Jones is killed – she has previously published articles attacking him. During the confusion of the arrest, the Judge "dies" when he tries to protect Frank from the Grim Reaper. Lucy investigates the murders and becomes a target of the Grim Reaper. She is attacked while visiting Frank in jail, but they escape with the help of Cyrus and Stuart, who are both dissolved in the process. Frank wants to commit suicide to stop the Grim Reaper. Lucy helps Frank have a near-death experience by putting him into hypothermia and using barbiturates to stop his heart. Dammers abducts Lucy revealing that he had been a victim of Charles Manson and his "Family" in 1969. In his ghostly form, Frank confronts the Grim Reaper and discovers that he is the ghost of Johnny Bartlett, a psychiatric hospital orderly who killed 12 people about 32 years earlier, before being captured, convicted, and executed. Patricia Bradley, then a teenager, was accused as his accomplice, although she escaped the death penalty due to her underage status. Lucy resuscitates Frank and they visit Patricia. Unknown to them, Patricia is still in love with Bartlett and on friendly, homicidal terms with Bartlett's ghost. Lucy and Frank trap Bartlett's spirit in his urn, which Patricia has kept. The pair make for the chapel of the now-abandoned psychiatric hospital hoping to send Bartlett's ghost to Hell. Patricia and Dammers chase them through the ruins. Dammers throws the ashes away, releasing Bartlett's ghost again. Before Milton gets a chance to kill Frank, Patricia fatally blasted Milton's head to smithereens. Bartlett's ghost and Patricia hunt down Frank and Lucy. Frank realizes that Bartlett's ghost, with Patricia's help, was responsible for his wife's death and the number on her brow. Out of bullets, Patricia strangles Frank to death, but Frank in spirit form rips Patricia's spirit from her body, forcing Bartlett to follow them. Bartlett grabs Patricia's ghost, while Frank makes it to Heaven, where he is reunited with Cyrus and Stuart along with his wife Debra. Bartlett and Patricia's spirits claim they will now go back to claim more lives, but the portal to Heaven quickly changes to a demonic looking appearance, and they are both dragged to Hell. Frank learns it is not yet his time and is sent back to his body, as Debra's spirit tells him to "be happy." Frank and Lucy fall in love. Lucy is now able to see ghosts as well. Frank later begins demolishing the unfinished dream house and building a life with Lucy while the ghost of Dammers is riding around in the sheriff's car in disgrace. Trivia *Director Peter Jackson opted to cast Jeffrey Combs as Dammers because he was a fan of the actor's work in Re-Animator. Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Grey Zone